On Tuesday, Kevin walked to a grocery store around noon and decided to buy a potato for $1.65. Kevin handed the salesperson $2.99 for his purchase. How much change did Kevin receive?
Explanation: To find out how much change Kevin received, we can subtract the price of the potato from the amount of money he paid. The amount Kevin paid - the price of the potato = the amount of change Kevin received. ${2}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Kevin received $1.34 in change.